Forget Me Not
by Simplicit1
Summary: CloudAeris. Past or present? Cloud relives something special that he and Aeris could have had. Will Fate change all that once again? How did he end up in such a World?
1. Cloud

_...Death Driven By Fate...  
...Fate Driven By Love...  
  
  
_

His blue mako eyes slowly opened to the bright florescent lights, that shown gently against his closed lids. It seemed almost endless, like a dream of some sort. He felt so lightheaded, something one would feel only within a distant dream. Just like those constant dreams that would haunt him every night, as he began to doze off into another endless sleep.  
  
  
The young man, known as Cloud Strife, slowly stepped off of the packed train, as his fellow followers came up close behind. It was another typical day, another mission. Somehow, even the past year after meteor had attacked, everyone resumed to their normal life styles. All during the time, while Neo-Midgar was being built in place of streets and shambles that laid shamelessly in what was left of a bright city.  
Cloud's eyes drifted from one tall building to another, as his thoughts constantly came about. Something that happened quite often, nearly on a regular basis. Everyone had somehow kept up with time, continuing on with their lives. Tifa had returned to running the 7th Heaven, business was actually going quite well. As for Barret, he was definitely busy raising a child of his own. Young Marlene seemed to be growing older with each passing day.  
But that was life. Or at least, what Cloud had came to known of it. You come, you live, you die...He was stuck with those thoughts, and seemed to be the only person still stuck in the past. It had been a year, not long for some, but a year. Cloud could never erase such thoughts from his mind. Everything then, seemed so sudden. Some hero, he thought, with a smirk, as he gazed up at the setting sun. He hesitated, as the towns people quickly made way passed him. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, his sword strapped tightly against his back. That was all he needed, that, and a road to follow...  



	2. Dazed

_...Death Caught in Between Reality...  
...Life Caught in Between Hearts...  
  
  
_

"Ooo, it moved!" a voice constantly echoed in his head. Voices, little talking voices. Distant voices..."Hey---are you okay?" Cloud's eyes slowly opened, as he shielded them away from the seeping sunlight, from what seemed to be a hole in the ceiling of a peculiar setting. He slowly sat up, suddenly, seeing a warm smile to greet him.  
The young woman was dressed in a short miniskirt, her long legs covered halfway, with a pair of brown boots. Cloud couldn't help but notice the resemblance, something he'd realize even before he had a chance to open his mouth. She reminded him a lot of Aeris. From her long brown copper hair, to her elegant emerald eyes. He could have sworn he was seeing things.   
Her long hair pulled back in a loose braid, as inches of her bangs hung solemnly before her eyes. Everything was there...everything that he had remembered her by. But words couldn't escape.  
"You're finally awake...," she uttered, slowly standing up from his side, from where she previously sat. Cloud's eyes laid matted on the young woman, before he could find anything to say. Her emerald eyes slowly gazed up, as one hand rested on her hip and the other pointed up at the ceiling.  
"It was actually pretty loud, but you're lucky the flower bed broke your fall," she replied, gazing back at him, with a friendly smile.  
He turned his head, staring at his surroundings, "Where am I?" The young woman slowly kneeled down, her long braid, falling over one shoulder of her red jacket.  
"The Gospel church," she replied, reluctantly. Cloud shook his head, trying hard to remember the last thing he was doing, or where he was...and this was definitely not the place.  
"...the church in the slums...," he muttered, his eyes closed, as his gloved hands pressed firmly against his forehead. She shook her head, giving a confused expression.  
"Slums?" she began, "There's no slums around here...you must be from out of town..." Cloud licked his bottom lips, as his hands stayed rested on his head, he slowly gazed up. Suddenly, meeting her emerald eyes. She smiled, a smile that seemed so real. But she was real, she was standing right before him. But he didn't know who she was, where she came from...all he could remember was that name that repeated so endlessly through his mind, ever since then...  
"Are you okay?" she questioned, suddenly interrupting his thoughts, "The impact of the fall must have been hard...you're bleeding." Cloud quickly gazed down as to where the girl's slender fingers were pointing to. "You should really get it tended..."  
He quickly stood up, pushing all his weight to one side. She watched him, as he walked wearily, holding tightly onto the open cut, that was nearly dripping with blood. Must have been a little scrap, Cloud thought, searching around the emptied Church. If it wasn't the church in the slums, what was it? He slowly began to tread down the long aisle, when she suddenly called out to him.  
"Well," she called out, "the least you could let me do, is help you out...or show you out of here...after all, you seem to not know much of this place." Cloud's blue mako eyes, slowly gazed over his shoulder, as he noticed her standing still, only a few feet behind him. He slowly reached for his buster sword, something he'd had for the longest, as he made way out of the church.  
  
  
"Why are you following me?" Cloud muttered, nearly grunting. She smiled, as she kept her hands behind her back, with a cheerful expression.   
"What's your name?" she questioned, causing him to turn back to her. Cloud sighed, as he stared helplessly at her, a serious look.  
"That's not the point...," he uttered, staring at her innocent expression. He took in a deep breath, "....Cloud...Cloud Strife."  
She smiled, "I'm Aeris." He hesitated, for a second, staring blankly at her. How could she not know? How could she be someone who had been dead for so long? So many thoughts ran through his head, as the name repeated constant in his mind.  
"Cloud, hmmmm," Aeris stated, as she circled around him, "Sounds familiar...although, I don't think I ever heard that name before." Her eyes locked onto his face, as she leaned closer to him, studying his frail features. Causing Cloud to take a step back, before she came too close.  
She giggled, even her voice sounded the same, "You sure do look a lot like my......boyfriend."  
"....Zack," Cloud uttered, thinking at a confused turn. Aeris gave him an odd look, as she stood up straight, gazing at the tall young man.  
"How do you know?" she questioned, confused. He quickly glanced up, then shook his head.  
"It's nothing...," he replied, then, taking a few steps, and he hadn't attempted to wait for her. Aeris smiled, as she immediately followed close behind him.  
"So where are you from?" she asked, "Out of town? A traveler? I mean you look like it...there's not that many that come here, anyway. You look different enough."   
He paused, a thought suddenly entering his mind. Cloud came to a sudden stop, as he gazed seriously at Aeris, "What City are we in?"  
"_Cetra,_" she replied.


	3. Confusion Best Left Alone

_...Where Are You...  
...Lost and Confused...  
  
  
_

"The hell???" Cloud exclaimed, loudly, nearly making Aeris jump. She took in a deep breath, staring blankly at the deep blue of his eyes.   
"Cetra...," he repeated, deep in thought. Cloud hesitated, where the hell was he? Another dream? He had to admit, dreams would constantly come to him, but never this strange. Never this far. Everything seemed to be missing. He had no clue of where he was, what he was doing...and for yet again, who he was in such a place.  
"Umm," Aeris began, coming up from behind him, "I guess you never heard of it...no one has, really. No one really knows this city exists, that's probably why we never get visitors."  
Cloud inhaled deeply, never was he so confused about anything, "How did I get here," he thought aloud to himself, scratching his head. Aeris shook her head, as she realized every single word that she had said, went through one ear and right out the other.  
"Where did you find me," Cloud demanded, shrilly, as he suddenly turned back to her.   
"How you got here? You just fell out of nowhere...," she paused, with a joking expression, "You sure you weren't just sitting on the roof?" He shook his head, hopelessly, as he continued walking, still gripping tightly onto his wound, jus below his chest. The young woman quickly stepped up beside him, keeping pace.  
"We should really find a place, so I could at least, find someway to stop the bleeding."  
"I'm fine," Cloud suggested, not much of a suggestion. His eyes slowly gazed down at her, as his face laid on the road straight ahead, "A girl like you shouldn't be following me around. You never know what could happen to you."  
Aeris let out a laugh, "What could happen to me?" She smiled, as she quickly strode up way in front of him. "You sure do sound like everyone else back at home..." she muttered, softly, expecting him not to hear much.  
"Runaway?" Cloud replied, almost seeming to answer a question. Aeris came to a stop, as she gazed back at the man, who walked in her direction.  
"Noooo," she uttered, with a sarcastic expression. Cloud showed a slight smile, as he made way passed her.   
"I suggest you don't run from reality...that's what I did, and see where I am," he stated, with a smirk. Aeris sighed, continuing after him.  
"So," she began, "you're in SOLDIER?" Every little thing she had said, had so much to do with what she or they should have known. But he hadn't put much of an effort into figuring out what was happening, although, it confused him more than ever.  
"SOLDIER...." he uttered, "So you heard of it?" Aeris nodded her head, agreeing. "Yeah, I was actually..."  
The young woman's expression turned frail, as she glanced down at the ground, with each step she took, "Zack was in SOLDIER....come to think of it, I never really knew what happened to him.."  
"Maybe...," Cloud suggested, a memory slowly returning to him, "He was killed."  
She blinked away what seemed to be tears, "Yeah....maybe..."  
Cloud looked off, as he noticed a building just below the hill. "You had something special," he stated, remembering the words and story that _she_ had once told him.  
"You could say that," Aeris replied, simply, as she gazed out over the hill, at the Big City down below, "We planned to wed, you know...but everyone disagreed....and he never came back. Like he promised...." Cloud took in a deep breath, acting as though, he hadn't noticed that she was ready to break down into tears.  
Aeris paused, an ounce of hope inside her, "...can I ask you a favor?" His eyes gazed back at her, as he tried to find a way down. "Can you...be my bodyguard?"   
It seemed so sudden, every single word that escaped her rosy red lips. It was all a memory. All from something that happened in the past. Something so long ago. It was as if he was playing a roll, repeating history.  
"I mean," Aeris began, "I'll repay you." Her round face filled with hope, as Cloud let out a soft laughter.  
"Repay me?" he repeated, shaking his head, "How can, YOU, repay me?"  
She smiled, "...how about a date?" Cloud paused, his eyes gazing up slowly at her. "I mean...," she began, "I don't have money on me, if that's what you want...."  
"Deal," he replied, simply, and surely. Aeris' eyes quickly gazed up at him, surprised that he took the offer.   
"Now, lets find a way down there," he stated, gazing down at the roofs of houses just beneath them. Aeris quickly rushed over beside him, as she glanced over, then turning back to him.  
"Jump houses?," she uttered, her eyes open wide. Cloud cocked his head, with a grin, probably the first time she saw the young man smile.   
  
  
"You can't be any slower, can you?" he called out, as he turned to check up on the young girl. She gave him a side smile, as she quickly hopped from one end to the other.  
"You shouldn't taunt a girl," Aeris replied, standing in front of him. His eyes quickly adjusted to the sight straight ahead, as he lost all sense of feel. Had he been seeing an illusion? Or perhaps, that was truly reality. He slowly treaded down a narrow walkway, as he gazed up at the tall crystalline structure. The bright rays of the sun hitting the edges gently.  
It was surreal, almost too real...The Lost City of the Ancients. Aeris quickly walked up beside him, taking a glance at the young man, as she waved a free hand before him. Cloud's blue eyes immediately gaped at her, she looked a bit concerned.  
"I'm sure you'll find someone there," she began, "that or you can always talk to the elder."  
  
  
He sat, staring off into space at the edge of town. It was definitely a sight to see, from the tall newfound buildings, to the crystalline ice that surrounded it. Almost like a dream from the past, a death burden....a lie.  
_ Everything was so real, everything I saw up til now, was there....but still, I held onto that uncertain feeling I had. That feeling that was telling me that something was up, and I was gonna have to face it sooner or later. Aeris was alive, a city that was never of existence until now, a past that I was experiencing all over again.  
_"Hey," Aeris greeted, warmly, as she took a seat beside him. Then, handing him a small loaf of bread, that he rejected. She smiled, as she glanced at the young man, curiously, up and down.  
"You should really be more concerned about your health, ya know...," she uttered, taking a bite, as her emerald eyes once again adjusted onto where his were. She quickly gazed up startled, as she noticed someone whom she'd recall quite familiar.  
"Well, if it isn't the lovely daughter of Infalna," a tall red headed man stated, as he gazed at the intimacy of the two. He was somewhere in his mid-twenties, dressed in a blue navy suit, his white collared shirt buttoned down halfway.  
Aeris quickly stood up, a bit on the nervous side, as a curious Cloud soon followed. The two men stared at one another, gaping at eachother, in odd silence, as Aeris slowly crept back behind Cloud.  
Reno smirked, as a grin soon fell into place across his lips, as he tossed away the burnt out cigarette. "Fancy seeing you wandering about, again," he said, as his hands slid into his side pockets.  
"Who told you to follow," Aeris snapped, as she gripped onto Cloud's shoulder, tightly.  
The red head smiled, "They sent out a search party to track you down, I suggest you return to the castle, Princess."   
"What am I? Some type of pet dog?" she muttered, crossing her arms, firmly.  
  
  
Cloud stared out the wide glass windows of an odd place in which he had never seen or heard of. He let out a soft laughter, interrupting the silence of the dark room. Turns out she's royalty. Things just couldn't get any worse....  
"Can I come in?" a soft voice echoed from outside the door, in the hallway. He jerked his body, as he glanced across the darkened room. But before he had a chance to reply, the door slowly slid open, revealing a nervous Aeris. She smiled, as she allowed herself in, pulling shut the door behind her.  
"Dark in here...," she uttered, softly, bestil by his expression, "You should turn on the lights." Cloud glanced down, then his eyes slowly met hers.  
"It's right there," he replied, reluctantly, pointing to the switch beside her.  
Aeris smiled, glumly, as she switched on the lights, "Sorry...I----I didn't tell you sooner. I figured you were smart enough to know...Actually, I didn't think you were that dumb."  
"It's not like it matters," he stated, as he walked over to the bed sitting down. Aeris slowly crept up beside him, as she slowly sat down, as if determined to not scare the young man away. She leaned over, peering over his right shoulder, as she tried to get a glimpse of what he was holding onto.  
"Oh yea," she began, as she quickly stood up, walking into the bathroom. Minutes later, coming out with a wet cloth, "I almost forgot...." She slowly knelt down in front of Cloud, as her eyes met his, in a quick stare.  
"What are you doing?" he questioned, although, he knew quite well, the answer.  
"Your bleeding must have dried up by now," She uttered, softly, her voice playing a sweet melody against the walls of the quiet room. "Mother always said, that you should stop the bleeding first. But I guess its a little too late."   
  
_...You should marry an older woman, one that will take care of you...  
  
_ "Take off your shirt," Aeris' voice came, interrupting his thoughts. Cloud stared at her for a brief moment, a bit confused, trying to get in the words that she had just said.  
"What?" he uttered, his palms pressed down on the bed, as he looked down at the woman before him.  
She shook her head, "How am I supposed to get to the wound, if you don't cooperate?" She slowly began tugging at his shirt, when his hands quickly fell onto hers.  
"What are you doin'?" Cloud asked, seeming as though he were a child. Aeris sat back, as she stared up blankly at him. Hopeless.  
"The least you could try and do, is lift up your shirt high enough, so I can help you...," she replied, simply, and persuasively, a smile soon finding way to her full lips. Cloud took in a deep breath, as he then, did what he was told. Her delicate fingers slowly traced across what was soon to be a scar. She gently pressed the warm cloth against his bared skin, just above his stomach, being sure not to hurt the young man.  
"How old are you?" he suddenly questioned, a thought that had just entered his mind, "Turning twenty-three right?" Aeris hesitated, as she glanced up at him, then back down.  
"How did you know that?" she asked, surprised, "....Another birthday this month, as if it mattered....how old are you?"   
Cloud replied, "Twenty-two, this year."  
"I was twenty-two once," she laughed, "actually, I still am...time sure does fly by." She slowly looked up at him, her emerald eyes filling with laughter. Cloud took in a deep breath, as he let go of his shirt, letting it fall loosely back into place.  
"So..," she began, hesitating, as she stood up, "What do you plan on doing, now?" He couldn't help but notice, the look she had, as she glanced away.  
"..Finding a way home," he replied. Aeris flashed him an awkward smile.  
"I can help," she suggested, suddenly, "I mean...since you don't know anyone around here...I can find someway to lead you out. Ya know..give you a head start."  
Cloud turned away, deep in thought, "I don't..."  
"Please take me up on my offer," she suggested, before he had a chance to finish. His blue eyes gazed up at the girl, who had a hopeful look on her face. "I mean, you could spend a night here, and you could head out by noon tomorrow...I know someone that might be able to help you."  
Cloud hesitated, as he glanced around the fashioned room. He slowly rubbed the back of his neck, as he thought severely, being sure not to give himself any more of a headache. "I guess that'll work."  
  
  
Aeris smiled, as she slowly pulled the wide door shut in front of her. He was a stranger, but just the thought and feel she had when she was around him couldn't stop her from wanting him there. It was way different from all the things she had asked for in her life, it was almost like a role someone gave her. A perfect World, with no twist or turn. Not even for the better. Everything was played out, like a scene from one of those shows she sat through nearly every week.  
The young woman, turned around happily, when she was then greeted by a tall figure. "Rufus!"  
The blonde young man smiled, slyly, as his blue eyes gazed roughly at her. He was dressed in white, a color that he made his own. But it was true, the man definitely looked good in it, giving a soft touch to his icy blue eyes.  
Aeris nudged around, as she soon began to feel uncomfortable, "You scared me." Rufus shook his head, as he circled around the petite young woman.  
And when his eyes met wit hers again, "Seems you've taken an interest into your new _friend_."  
"Are you assuming things, again?" she questioned, her eyes burning into his, "You know you're not related to me, to tell me who I should and should not be friends with." He let out a laugh, as he gazed down at her angered face.  
"Do you remember what your mother and my father agreed upon, before she died?" he questioned, expecting her to know the answer.  
"Of course, I remember," Aeris replied, simply, "But what makes you think that watching over me, has anything to do wit you forcing me to marry you?" Rufus took in a deep breath, as he tried to hold back any words that would have been too harsh. She smiled, as she slowly made way passed him, her shoulder pushing roughly against his chest. He turned around, as he watched her quickly made way down the narrow hallway.  
He smiled, slyly. _Something worth trying for a change._


	4. Subtle

_...Time Subtle...  
  
  
_

He blinked his blue eyes, as his foot crossed one another over the desk that sat in front of him. Rufus smiled, thinking to himself, as he sat in the big arm chair, fiddling around with a small revolver. It had probably been at least three years, when he was 21, that he had first met up with Aeris, even after all those childhood years. The two had known each other for nearly all of their lives, not including the fact that he hadn't seen her for so long.  
She wasn't one that suited him, of course not. Rufus Shinra was far more independent than that. He didn't need Aeris, nor did he want her. She was just something, that needed to be looked upon. A Princess, what role would that give him? He didn't need it. Rufus' eyes slowly gazed up, as there was a soft knocking on the door.  
"Who is it?" he called out, feeling a bit invaded. The door quickly opened, with a loud thump as it hit the wall. Only to reveal a tall, long legged blonde woman. She had a full figure, her outfit, barely covering anything. She was dressed in a long red gown, slits on both sides, that fell all the way up to her hips. She slowly walked in, her movements swayed.  
Rufus stared up at her, not a bit amused, as she slowly leaned up in front of his desk, causing her chest to nearly jump out. "Well...," she started, as she soon sat up on the desk, crossing her legs, with a seductive voice.  
"What do you want, Scarlett?" Rufus questioned, expecting something at ease.   
She smiled, as she leaned over the desk, staring into his baby blues.  
He slowly leaned back in his seat, as he cocked his head to one side, "If you're lookin' for a good place to sleep, its not my desk." Scarlett, a bit offended by his comment, quickly sat up.  
"No one asked, Rufus," she remarked, then crossing her arms. "You shouldn't treat me like shit, then come to me later on." The young man shook his head, letting out a laughter, as he slowly arose, walking around the desk. Then stopped short in front her.  
"It's more like you come running to me, don't you think?" he replied, with a sly smile, as he slowly headed for the door, then exiting. Scarlett smirked, as she followed behind him.  
"What do you see in that_ girl,_ anyways?" she mumbled, pushing herself in front of him, before he had a chance to walk off. He stopped, staring back at the exotic woman.  
"What are you talkin' about?" Rufus questioned, looking down at her.  
She let out a laugh, "Gwaahaha, your fiancee,' am I correct?"  
He shook his head, smiling, as he made way passed her. He recalled hearing Scarlett's voice, calling out to him. Still rambling on about that subject.  
  
  
Aeris' emerald eyes slowly opened, as she began to stretch with a smile on her face. Her long locks were scattered around her pillow, as they were left down. She slowly sat up, taking every bit of precious time. Glancing around her room, shielding her eyes gently from the bright sunlight that blinded her.  
"Finally, awake?" a voice called out, startling the young woman. Her eyes quickly opened wide, surprised that anyone could get in. Rufus stood near the balcony, staring back at her. She rolled her eyes, not a bit startled, as she would have been earlier. He definitely found someway in, no questions needed asked.  
Aeris quickly got out of bed, dressed in some pajama shorts, and a loose tank-top. She had nearly forgotten the clothes she had been wearing, until she realized Rufus' eyes giving her a 'what the hell are you wearing' look. She quickly jumped back into bed, pulling the sheets to cover her petite figure.  
"Geez," she began, angered, "Don't you knock?" He shook his head, as he walked over towards her, his footsteps traced by the sound of his boots.  
"Just came to see if you were hungry," he replied, reluctantly.  
Aeris sighed, as she turned in the other direction, "Well, I'm not."  
He grinned, "Lookin' forward to seein' that guy again." The young woman's eyes quickly fell upon the tall handsome man. His blonde hair falling slightly below one side of his blue eyes. He was one of those men, that would have so many girls clinging onto him. And that was definitely true. He had the looks to kill, and Aeris wouldn't deny that. She was actually considered one of the luckiest girl in Cetra, at least she didn't think so.  
"Does it matter?" She began, yet again, "Its not like I like you, and you definitely don't like me. You cant full anyone, I'm just a thorn in your side, that you want rid of." He crossed his arms, cocking his head to one side, as he smiled at her.  
Aeris squinted her eyes, as she held the sheets up to her chest, "Don't you get tired of smiling all the time? Don't' your face hurt?" she muttered sarcastically, and jumped a little, as he slowly walked up beside her.  
"You don't' know that," he remarked, gazing down at her, into her emerald eyes.  
Aeris smirked, "Know what? Know that you have that mistress of yours prancing around all the time, when I'm not there?"   
"Jealous?" he questioned, mockingly.  
"HAH! Me, jealous?" she quickly stepped out of bed, not a bit ashamed of her sleeping clothes, as she walked right on by him, heading to the bathroom, "Too bad, you're lying to yourself." With that, she quickly slammed the door shut.  
  
  
Cloud quickly pulled on his boots, as he hesitated, gazing out towards the open window, that joyfully greeted the calm breeze. He slowly stood up, as he headed towards the door, pulling it open. The halls were quite quiet, with not even a soul wandering around. He recalled that he hasn't even seen anyone for as long as he's been there.  
"Cloud!" Aeris called out, as she quickly made way to him, right when he pulled the door shut. She greeted him, warmly, with a bright smile on her face.  
"So, where is this place you told me about?" he questioned, the first thing on his mind, since the previous night. She smiled, glumly, as she pulled her arms behind her, peering up at him.  
"Awww, you're no fun," she remarked, as she suddenly grabbed him by the arm, nearly dragging him down the narrow hallway, "You could at least enjoy yourself, while you're here."  
"But---"  
Aeris stopped short, as she swung around to face him, "No buts, you do me this favor, and I'll return it."  
Cloud scratched his head, as his blue eyes fell back upon her, "I don't' need anymore dates."  
She pouted, as she sighed, "Now that's not nice. Just come on, okay."  
  
  
It seemed so lively, how the flowers fitted into place in such a big garden. It seemed almost too heavenly, too peaceful. It was empty, just as Aeris had expected it to be. After all, the garden was in her possession. She loved flowers, ever since as long as she could remember. The two strode down the painted gold pathway, as she began fiddling around with a long leaf, running about in his presence.  
Cloud watched her every movement.She continued to flow with the gentle breezes that filled the air, the scent of wild flowers roaming along with it. She paused, when she then ran towards a big rock, just before her, then sitting down. Inviting Cloud beside her.  
He sat down, as his blue eyes gazed up at the skies overhead. A perfect World almost, the total opposite of where he was. Maybe it only made him happier to know that Aeris was alive somehow. But she didn't know a thing.  
She smiled, interrupting his thoughts, "So...you miss this place, you call home?" Cloud hesitated, as he glanced quickly at her, then back up at the crystalline structures of the tall built castle.  
"Not really," he uttered, thinking deep, "I never really had a place to call _home._"  
"Wow...," Aeris aforesaid, "must be hard..." Cloud stayed quiet, as he let her do the talking.  
"So," she began again, "tell me about yourself. Your dreams...your goals." He smiled, slightly thinking.  
"You sure love people openin' up to you, don't you?" he uttered, looking down. Aeris hadn't take a second to take her eyes off of him. They sat watching him, studying his face, his features.  
"Yea...," she said, softly, "Actually, I do." There was an odd silence between the two, as they sat there, waiting for one to say something.  
"...Just like _her_," Cloud uttered. She had a curious look on her face, as she leaned over, reading his expression.  
"Her?" she questioned, "Your girlfriend?"  
"..no...," he replied, then gazed up, "I don't know what you'd consider her...I never really thought about that, up til now. It surprises me, all the things I could have called her..."  
"Oh," Aeris muttered, turning a way a bit, "So she's dead." Cloud paused, as he let the same words seep through, touching him, lightly. A gentle smile crossed his lips, as he made eye contact with the young woman.  
"Yeah...," his voice trailed off. Aeris gave him a concerned smile, then turned away.  
"Just like me," she uttered, her hands pressed on the hard stone beneath her, "It hurts to lose someone you love."  
"And worse," Cloud added, "having to sit here and seeming as though they were actually there."  
"So you've felt that, too?" Aeris questioned, surprised.  
"Too?" he repeated, curious.  
"I've had those feelings, like somehow, I could communicate with those that were gone. But up until now, things are still the same. At night, I hear voices...sounds like my mother. She said to me....'One day, you'll know the truth. One day you'll be happy, again.' And I believe that someday, that will happen for me. What I truly want in life...."  
"What else could you want?" Cloud questioned, not expecting her to answer, as he continued on, "You gotta a pretty good life here. Beats livin' in the Slums. A girl like you wouldn't survive there...or you did."  
Aeris turned to him, with a smile, as she stared at him, "You talk as if you know me....I feel as though I know you..." He swayed to look at her, seeing a glow in her eyes.  
She let out a soft laughter, "Maybe I did....in a dream," she restated, trying not to sound as strange as she thought she did, "But..I did _meet_ you..."   
"Sharing a bit of intimacy, I see," Rufus' voice trailed along, causing the two to turn to face him. He smiled, as he stood a distance from them, his hands shoved into his pant pocket.   
_Rufus?_ Cloud thought, but he was ready, for things to become stranger by the minute. Aeris sighed, as she slowly stood up.  
"Don't let me get in your way, Princess," he replied, before she had a chance to comment, "I'm just strolling by." With that, he made way down the narrow path, as he headed back in the same direction.  
"Who is he?" Cloud questioned, as she turned to face him. She smiled, nervously.  
"Some guy that claims to be my fiancee,'" she replied, reluctantly. Cloud took in a deep breath, as he grazed over that odd fact, that made everything else seem so fiction.   
"Oh," he uttered, the only thing that could possibly escape his lips. "So, when do you plan on taking me there?"  
"Why so soon?" she questioned, a concerned look on her face, "I mean...you've only been here awhile. Remember what you told me? That thing about being my bodyguard?"  
Cloud let out a laugh, as he gave her a crooked smile, "You've got plenty of that around here."  
"But that's not the point," she began, "A man should never take back his words to a lady. You can at least stay awhile, before, I could say you can go. Your home isn't gonna runaway from you."  
"Yeah, it won't," he mumbled.  
Aeris smiled, as she exclaimed on a handshake, "Good! We agree."


	5. Lefted

_...Left at That...  
  
  
_

It was midnight. The soft sound of the days end, was silent, except for the soft chirping of the crickets, just outside of the Castle. People had recovered from the tiring day, as they soon found themselves dead asleep in bed. Not even a soul wandered about. The moon was full on a typical night, as the soft, cool breeze swept through the now darkened city.  
Cloud slowly opened his blue eyes, as he slowly sat up, realizing someone standing over him. A shadow of some sort, without even a word, or a whisper. Standing there, lifeless. He hesitated, as he watched the gloomy shadow loom over him, staring through what had seemed to be green eyes. He struggled to move, but not even an arm would lift.  
Cloud's eyes began to focus slowly on the beautiful woman's features. Her emerald eyes, shining translucently like a ghost. Her long copper hair, falling slimly below her slender shoulders.  
The woman's voice spoke, trembling, as she uttered her words, in soft hoarse whispers, "Time elapse...for he who returns, shall be trapped in a World.....that speaks through eternal bliss....."  
  
  
His eyes quickly opened wide, as he found himself sitting in bed, beads of sweat dripping down his face. He paused, as he regained consciousness, a bit confused of why he woke up so abruptly that night. His blue eyes trailed along the window pane, as they fixated onto the brightly lit sky and its stars.  
"Damn," Cloud murmured, as he slowly stepped one foot at a time out of bed. He was dressed rather normally, with his shirt off. The young man wearily walked around the darkened room, with only the full moon as a guide, as he found way to the bathroom of the dark room. The light switch flickered on, causing his eyes to squint by impulse.  
He walked over to the sink, turning on the faucet, as his blue eyes studied his own reflection, for a meir second. He then splashed the cold running water onto his face, dripping down his nicely figure as well. Cloud's eyes stared, solemnly at the reflection of the young man before him. His hands slowly ran through his blonde hair, as he gazed at the meir image of himself.  
"Get a grip, Cloud," he uttered, "the scariest part is talkin' to yourself." He hesitated, as he leaned over the sink, his blue eyes adjusted downward, as he let out a deep sigh. It was only a dream, he realized, trying to relax himself. It was probably the hardest thing Cloud had to do, he hated being so jumpy, for no evident reason.  
He slowly stood up straight, shaking his head, as he headed out the bathroom. To his surprise a tall shadow, stood in the center of the room. He blinked hard, as he began to rub his eyes, at the sight before him.   
  
  
"What's wrong wit you?" Aeris questioned, as she stared at the young man, who seemed daze for some particular reason. His blue eyes quickly stopped on her, as he flashed her a quick smile.  
"It's nothing," Cloud replied, simply, glancing around the emptied church. All was quiet, except for the soft chirping of the garden birds, and the sound of a running waterfall nearby. He rested both of his elbows down on his knees, as he stared up at the ceiling of the holy church.  
Aeris smiled, as she leaned forward on all fours, glancing up as to where his eyes were set. Cloud stared back at her for a brief moment, realizing how close her face was to his. Then, he watched, as a pair of emerald eyes fell upon him yet again, filled with distant happiness. Aeris blushed slightly, as she slowly leaned back, returning to her sitting posture.  
She flashed him a quick smile, as she slowly picked up a small wild flower from the wooden floor of the church. "You ever realize how much life a flower has?" she questioned, bringing the small pink stem of petals to her face, as she studied it, thoughtfully.  
He smiled, slightly, "I never knew how beautiful a flower was, til I saw it right in front me." Aeris quickly glanced up, startled by his remark. She had never once in her life, heard Cloud say such a words. Her eyes slowly fell to the ground, as she began to think, deeply. What am I talking about? I don't even know this man....  
"So...," Cloud interupted, as Aeris' eyes quickly gazed back up to his attention, "Have you ever left this place?"  
She paused, as she stared back at him, ashamed, as she slowly shook her head, "Never...." He hesitated, before he could find anything else to say, as he leaned both of his arms back, his elbows pressed firmly against the wooden floor boards.  
"Never?" he repeated, his eyes studying her vival expression. Aeris quickly glanced back up, as she smiled, her emerald eyes lighting up with excitement.  
She slowly leaned forward, "What's it like? Everything away from here?" Cloud smiled, as he began to remember of her once again curiousity.  
He slowly sat up, "It defintely wouldn't suite a girl like you."  
"And why is that?" She questioned, a bit offended, at his sexist comments, that he hadn't meant to make it seem so. "You know, I can survive anywhere. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't give you, a man, any advantage." Cloud let out a soft laughter, as his eyes soon adjusted back onto her.  
"Alrite, alrite...," he uttered, agreeing, "So you can."  
Aeris paused, when her eyes suddenly lit up again, "Can you show me? One of these days...show me this World of yours.."   
Cloud smiled, as he nodded his head. The young woman's smile grew wider, as she began again, "You hafta promise." She uttered, holding up her pinky to him. Cloud's eyebrow raised up, as he stared oddly at the excited girl. She signalled it to him once again, with a smile, "Promise?" He shook his head, already giving in, as he brought his pinky to her own, and the two agreed. Like two little kids.  
  
  
Cloud's blue eyes gazed up at the starry night sky, as his thoughts drifted about. He tried so hard, to hold everything back, without bursting out with that confusion that constantly was with him. He had to admit, being around Aeris had somehow managed to take him mind off such things. But for everytime, she would stop talking to him, it came back. So quickly, too soon.  
He took in a deep breath, as he slowly glanced down at the sleeping body beside him. Aeris' head was gently pressed against his shoulder, as she breathed softly, in her deep slumber. She was so pale as she slept, so calm. Just like he had remembered her. He smiled, as he slowly moved a bit, trying to place her down gently, on the soft grains of sand on the quiet beach.  
Aeris slowly stirred, as she glanced up at him. Her eyes staring deeply into his own. She flashed him a soft smile, as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder, not wanting him to leave her alone.  
"You think you should be goin' back?" Cloud questioned, glancing over his left shoulder, slightly. Aeris shook her head, feeling a bit tired.  
"Are you really gonna leave?" she asked, a question which hadn't been thought of much.   
He hesistated, as he answered, "I was thinkin' bout that....I was gonna leave after tonight..." She slowly sat up straight, as her eyes stared back into his, questioning his remark.  
"Do you have---," Aeris let out a soft sigh, almost hiding her feelings, "Well, you could meet me tonight...at the Church." Cloud stared back at her, confused.  
She continued, "You might need my help to get pass the city gates...I can help you. The security is really tight around there. It would take a miracle to get you out. Its much easier getting in than it is, to leave."   
Cloud shook his head, "I can't ask you to help me again..."  
Aeris quickly stood up, gazing down at him, "You can't say anything, I forbid you to not take my word for it....I'll be there as soon as midnight becomes."  
  
  
NOTE NOTE:: I knoe dis chapta sux...it was done on lil sleep...damn Im tired doe...please review and tell me if i should bother continuing at all...thankz!  



	6. Strike at Midnight

_...Leave at Strike...  
  
  
_

Aeris' eyes slowly trailed along the darkened walls of the quiet building, as she sat, awaiting for hours on come. She had to admit, she had somehow managed to get awfully tired, to the fact that her eyes had been hurting. For a doubt, she felt as though he wouldn't show up. After all, she hadn't given him much of an attempt of an answer, nor a suggestion.  
Aeris knew what he would have said. Something like, "It's too dangerous, a girl like you..." She let out a soft giggle, as she abruptly pressed her hands to conceal her lips. It was as though, he were an open book. Something, she read over and over, knowing his exact words and exact postures. She slowly sat up straight, as she let out a deep sigh.  
Where is he? Aeris wondered, when a sudden thought escaped her, What if he's not coming? She quickly shook her head, trying to think of what she felt positive. She bit her lip, feeling a bit awkward. What on Earth had she been thinking? It was as though, she planned to runaway from what was called her home. If anyone ever knew such a thing, word would definitely get out. But she didn't care...Was she really willing enough to let him go?  
  
  
Her eyes drifted along the narrow, quiet hallways, as she felt herself drowned away in feelings. He hadn't showed up, left her waiting there for hours. Figures he left, Aeris thought, solemnly, as she made way to her room. She had decided to wait all night, but something told her he definitely wasn't going to be there. Her hands slowly reached for the knob, as she turned it, gently. Strolling into the darkness, that became of her.  
She made way to the bed, as she sat down, without another thought. Her emerald eyes turned to the open window, as she let out a deep breath. The moon was quite a sight, La Lune, she thought. So full and bright, filled with joy as one may say. But that could never always be true.  
Aeris paused, as she glanced away, her eyes had soon become adjusted to the darkness, as she slowly leaned back against the top headboard. She jumped, as she heard a loud clicking from just outside her open window. The young woman hesitated, as she slowly crept over to it, leaning her hand gently against the window pane, as she gazed out.  
A figure stood out, just below, from his tall blonde spikes, to toe of his boots. Aeris, surprised, quickly leaned out, staring at him, startled for some moments. It was like an ending to a fairy tale, she realized, he had finally came, not leaving her with any doubt in her mind.  
"What are you doing here?" she called out, as she gazed around the emptied yard. Cloud gazed back up at her, his eyes fixed upon her eyes.  
"I wasn't gonna come back," he replied, in as soft a whisper as he could, so Aeris could hear him. "I was ready to get outta here...but, I couldn't just leave you, waiting...I didn't think about it..." Aeris paused, as she stared down at him, quickly gazing to the door behind her.  
  
  
"Princess, where do you intend to go so late?" the guard questioned, a bit astounded. She hesitated, afraid if he were able to see through her eyes.  
"Open the gates," she remarked, simply.   
He stared at her for a brief moment, then back to his comrade, "I don't think I can do that, Princess. This Gate is strictly unauthorized, without permission from the Royal Family, I don't think I can help you with that.."  
Aeris' eyes tightened, as she stared at him, "Are you assuming that I"M not a part of this Royal Family?"  
"We didn't say that, your Highness," the other guard uttered, kneeling his head downward.  
"Then, open the gates," she ordered, Cloud standing beside her. The two guards stood quiet, as one stared back at another.  
"But--yes, your majesty," one of them replied, as he began to pull at the levers of the castle. Aeris' emerald eyes gazed over at Cloud, with a smile on her face, reassuring him that everything would be all right. He stared at her for what seemed to be so long, all night, he hadn't mentioned good-bye. Aeris slowly gazed down, her eyes pushing away her sorrow. They both walked about a couple of meters outside the gate.  
She quickly glanced back up, a smile pressed upon her pale face, "I guess....its...good-bye..."  
"Yeah....," Cloud uttered, normally agreeing. Her hands slowly approached his, as she placed a small glowing gem into his hands. Cloud's eyes quickly gazed up at her, "What's this?"  
"Its my mother's....," she replied, her emerald eyes glimmering slightly, "It was taken from me, ever since, she passed on. But, I managed to get it back...and I want you to have it.." He shook his head, staring blankly at the young woman before him.  
"I can't....," he uttered, pushing it away slightly.  
"Cloud," Aeris began, her eyes watered, gently. The moon's light reflecting against it. "I'm never gonna see you again...take it..." The two's attention quickly turned to a calling voice from a distance. Scarlett quickly ran out, startling the guards, as she called out to them.  
"GET HER!" she yelled aloud, "GET THAT GIRL! SHE STOLE MY JEWEL!!! GET HER, DO YOU HEAR?!?!" Aeris' eyes flashed, with surprised as she stared back at the guards, who looked a bit dazed. Her jewel? What the hell was she talking about? Everyone knew it was rightfully Aeris'.  
"No...," she uttered, startled, as her eyes fell upon him again. She quickly glanced back, as the woman sprang closer to them. Her emerald eyes quickly turned upon Cloud, as she felt his sudden grip around her wrist.  
"Go with me," he replied, not even a question. His blue eyes stared at her hard, wanting a quick answer. She slowly pulled away from his grip, as she gazed back yet again.  
"I can''t...," she replied, looking down.  
"You think goin' back over there, is gonna do you any good? I said I'd show you, didn't I? And now, you're makin' me break my promise....?" Aeris hesitated, as she gazed up, studying his face. His hand was held out to her, she closed her eyes, feeling a chill run down her spine. Almost as though words escaped through her head, telling her to go with her instincts. Aeris opened her eyes, looking up at him, she then took his hand willingly, as the two ran into the night.  
  
  
NOTE NOTE:: Damn....Im getting worse at this hehe..sowwi pplZ...but I really hope u all like dis story of mines...I tried...should I continue? Review please!


	7. 100 HeartBeats

_...More Than This..  
  
  
_

"What???" Aeris called out, staring at the deep waters before her. She hesitated, as her eyes gazed up at Cloud. He stared back at her, one hand grasped tightly against her wrist.  
"Just follow me, this is the only way out," he uttered, his eyes deep with tension.  
Aeris quickly pulled away, staring up at him, "What do you mean this is the only way? We don't have to swim across. We could always wait and take a boat..."  
Cloud bit his bottom lip, as he gazed around the empty field. "That's not gonna happen," he answered, his eyes staring around, "I never said we were swimming across."  
"Under?" Aeris questioned, startled. She hated water, her eyes quickly fixed onto the dark gloomy lake. What was he thinking? Everything hadn't at all made any sense to her.   
Cloud turned to her, "You'll understand once we're there....trust me." His hand slowly reached out to her, waiting, patiently. Aeris took in a deep breath, as she felt her heart skip a beat.   
"You don't understand...," she began, "ever since I was little, I never...."  
"Just trust me," Cloud interrupted, suggesting her to follow, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you..." The young woman hesitated, as she reached for his hand and followed his lead.  
"Hang on to me and close your eyes," he replied, calming her, "once we're in the water, count my heartbeats....when you get to a hundred, you can open your eyes....and by then, we'll be out..."  
"But how will I---," Aeris began, nervously, clutching tightly to his hand.  
"Don't worry...," Cloud replied, simply. She paused, then nodded her head, walking in front of him. Her tiny arms finding way around his neck, as she held tightly onto him, burying her head deeply into his broad chest.  
"You ready?" Cloud questioned, his voice sounding so distant. Aeris nodded her head, along with a soft whimper, as she felt the cold, damply fluid coming up her legs, and covered her entire body.  
  
  
"You okay?" Cloud asked, as he kneeled beside the young woman. Her long locks tangled, and knotted together, dripping wet from head to toe. Aeris' eyes slowly fixed upon him, as she felt herself breathing heavily, even worse than before. She stared down at herself, as she quickly removed her red jacket and tossed it onto the damp ground. Revealing a white taut tank-top. Her slender fingers pressed against her face, as she ran them through her hair, soon after.  
She slowly turned to him, her emerald eyes filled with something he couldn't quite make out. "I felt like I died before, someone placing me in such cold water...in an abandoned lake. I couldn't even move...not even an inch, like sailing down. Couldn't breathe..but I heard noises. Sounds of some sort. And this time, I listened for your heartbeat...."  
Cloud stared at the young woman for what had seemed entirely long, savoring every single word she had uttered to him. They sounded so familiar.  
"This isn't where you belong," he mentioned, his eyes not once blinking. She questioned him, a bit concerned and dazed of his actual words. "That wasn't where I belonged...someone came to me in that room, telling me that. She reminded me of you. Talkin' bout a time World. Where two places meet. A crossover...that was where I was. It's between past and present, Aeris. You were my past..."  
She hesitated, gaping at the young man, water dripping from his hair, "...." She shook her head, "I don't understand..." He let out a soft laughter, hiding his frightfulness. He had to mention, he couldn't quite make out the words he had just said right then and there, either.  
"You'll see," he uttered, standing up, as his hand reached down to her. Aeris took it willingly, as she grabbed for her jacket, and followed him. His words seemed to echo silently in her head. What was Cloud talking about? Had the water got the best of him? She didn't understand, that was the only thing she knew and realized well enough. But certain intuitions seem so unbearable.  
  
  
  
NOTE NOTE:: OOOO...strange! LOLZim jus playin...I was actually talkin bout mah stori...but yea...review please? Im kinda hea wit WRITERS BLOCK...so lost.. Suggestions please??? should i continue and how?  



	8. Time Can Tell

_...Man Waiting..  
..Time Flows..  
  
_

  
"Hmp...," Rufus uttered, his eyes moving spaciously around the darkened room. The blinds were pulled shut tightly, as he sat in front of his desk, staring at the awkward silence that fell among the most of them. Scarlett yawned, as she paced around the room, stopping short before the young blonde man.  
"Hmmm," she uttered, her arms crossed, as she brought a slender finger to her full lips. "I wonder where that girl has gone to...Perhaps, by now she'd be dead somewhere..." Rufus eyes flashed glumly at her. He didn't need her continuos rambling, most of all, not her annoying laugher.  
"I need silence," Rufus uttered, feeling real cocky, as his eyes turned to the window once again.  
Scarlett smiled, wickedly, as she let out a loud laugh, "Gwahahahahhaa!" His hands slammed loudly onto the stacks of paper and files piled roughly on his desk. Startled, Scarlett's eyes fixed upon him, as she clasped a hand quickly over her mouth.  
"Would you stop with that fucken annoying horse laugh?!?!?" Rufus questioned, when suddenly Reno walked in. Not once remembering to knock. His eyes slowly fixed upon Rufus, as he continued on with what he came to finish.  
"She's no where to be found," he reported, his eyes gazing quickly at Scarlett who had somewhat of a smile on her face. Which was quite predictable as to how much she wanted to claim Rufus Shinra for herself.  
"They covered all grounds," Reno finished, as he turned back to an emotionless man. Rufus took in a deep breath, as he walked over towards the open window. He smiled, barely, 'So...he finally came for her...'  
  
  
"Cloud," Tifa uttered, as her eyes roamed nervously, hesitatingly around the empty bar. Where in the World had he been? Not even a slight good-bye. But Cloud was often known as that. He kept everything simply, and everything...to himself. He hid off so much, Tifa knew. But she never found enough courage to try and make the young man open up to her. Not once....  
For not once would he have listened to such words, of someone who didn't seem to understand. But that was what he hadn't known. Tifa did understand, at least she had tried her hardest to understand. He wasn't the only one who bared the sorrow of losing a loved one. And yet, so soon, as it all happened in that instant.  
Tifa's eyes quickly turned to the door, as she noticed to people stumbling in. Coming for another drink perhaps, she thought, as she made way behind the counter, to serve her guests. But to her surprise, when her eyes met his, she knew. He came in nearly seconds after the two from before. He stared at her, stood there, in silence, as she gaped at his existence. It seemed like a dream. How she waited for that day, that he would finally show up as he did this day.  
His blue mako eyes stared back at her, as he hadn't hesitated to make any movements. Tifa smiled, happily, as she felt tears beginning to form endlessly and flow down her rosy red cheeks. But she held them back, afraid of his response.  
"Cloud...," Tifa uttered, when she finally came to sense, as she stepped up to him. Wondering if what she had been seeing was another illusion of a distant dream.  
"Hey, Tifa," he replied. 'Hey, Tifa'???? Was that all he had to say to her, not even a little 'I missed you, how's everything'. He made everything seem so complicated, when it really wasn't. Tifa smiled, as she stared into his eyes, not blinking once. How she wanted so bad, for him to take her into his strong arms, and just held her there. But she knew well. He saw her, as nothing more than a close childhood friend.  
"It's been so long....," she began again, "where were you?" Cloud licked his lips, as he attempted to move them to reply.  
"Its a long story...."  
  
  
"'Where is she?" Tifa questioned, out of the blue, as her eyes avoided his in attempt.   
Cloud glanced around for a while, before he came with a simple answer, "She's at The Church in The Slums....I told her to wait for me there, til I found you. Where is everyone?"  
Tifa hesitated, before she answered, ".....Same as always....happier as ever...." But the same thought hadn't went well for her, herself. It wasn't the same as always...she wasn't happy. Everything seemed to go so down. So lost in his actions. Tifa didn't want to sound selfish, but deep down, she just couldn't hold back. So many times, that she had made an attempt to tell him, but he brushed her off. Knowing exactly well, how she felt...and now he brings _her.  
_"Umm...," Tifa began, as she glanced away, nervously, "You go first...I need to finish up here...and I'll follow afterwards." Cloud stared at her for a split second, before he left, completely from her sight.  
  
  
She sat in silence, watching as the walls seemed to give in, closing in on her. Her eyes drifted, steadily, as she waited, watching the glistening flow of sunlight, seeping through the thin rooves. She clasped her tiny hands gently against her chest, as she watched in silence. Waiting....remembering. what had Aeris been feeling? That, she so well couldn't possibly make out.   
She saw visions there...wandering souls...wandering about. She saw what everything she left behind....Her emerald eyes blinked away, as they fixed back down at the flower bed. So many emotions raced through her body. So many, that she just couldn't bare alone. It all seemed so heavy. She needed him....she needed him there, beside her. Always.....  
  
  
"...Aeris.....Aeris....."  
  
  
NOTE NOTE::: REVIEW PLEAZE!


	9. How Do You...?

_...Spirits of the Church..  
  
_

  
Her eyes slowly flickered open, as she felt the rays of light reflecting roughly against her closed lids. Aeris felt herself sailing adrift, almost. Like she was floating, rather lightheaded. Her emerald eyes slowly reopened once again, as she noticed radiant blue eyes staring down at her. She didn't even have to question herself onto who the figure was, he was definitely the first she wanted to see.  
Cloud stared down at the young woman, as he gazed down at her, trying to sit up. Her eyes searched and roamed, awkwardly around the empty church. There was a long silence, before her eyes soon adjusted back onto him. Aeris hesitated, as she breathed heavily, gazing back at the young man before her. She recalled everything so simple, he didn't look a bit different from when she last remembered.  
But through her eyes, he had changed somehow, not once the Cloud in which she knew. Aeris smiled, as she slowly brought her fingers to caress his face. Cloud sat, his eyes not once turning from her sharp gaze. Instead, he sat, reminicing that very moment.  
"...Cloud...," Aeris uttered, as she felt her eyes begin to water, slowly but surely. For some reason, he acted as though he knew, when he took her into his arms willingly. Holding onto her, as if he weren't ever ready to let go. She felt his hands tighten around her petite figure, her face buried into his shoulder, muffling her cries. He slowly pulled back, as he stared at her, studying the young woman's features. His hands gently wiping her tears, as she held onto them, with a tearful smile.  
  
  
"Why did you tell me to meet you here?" Cloud questioned, as he gazed out into the starry night sky. The moon was full, as the darkness fell around the small town. Everything was there, as Tifa had last remembered. Their Promise...that was where and when it all happened. All she ever asked for, was for him to keep that promise to her. Tifa smiled, slightly, as she had sudden thoughts of those happy times, those times in which she treasured and needed most. Even now.   
Her eyes turned to his, tearstained, although she held it back, "After tonight...you're really going to leave..just like that?" Cloud hesitated, before he came upon an answer. He didn't want to lie, considering how caring Tifa was to him. She was like a sister, and nothing more. Although, at times he tried to make it seem so.  
"Just to be outta here...," he replied, simply, as his blue eyes avoided hers. Tifa held back, as she felt her heart begin to pound faster. It hurt her, it hurt her so much. All those times, where he simply brushed her away, pushed her away. There was countless times, and yet, there Tifa was again, dreaming of the same dream. The same dream she had a thousand times before, in her heart, she knew she couldn't have asked for more than the friendship he returned to her. Why couldn't Cloud just have love her, as much as he did for Aeris?  
She remembered back to the conversation of the earlier day, with the young woman. About all the things that happened, and how fate still returned her back to the World in which she once knew. Tifa closed her eyes, as she felt the tears forming again. She sat there, in silence, when she slowly turned back to Cloud. Who stood, staring up at the sky, quietly. Seeming as though he were also thinking of the thoughts she knew he had.  
"Can you answer a question...," she uttered, when he turned to her, "....how do you find the words to say good-bye?" He stood in silence, as he gazed at her, from where he stood. "How do I let go....I can't see how..."   
Cloud turned his head, as he leaned against the wooden block, that held the well together. "Tifa..., lets just not go through this shit again..."  
Her eyes filled with hurt, as she let his words seep in, "And since when did we ever bring this up? Since when, did I ask you? Why do you just push things aside, as though, it were nothing? Like, it doesn't even involve you. That's the only thing I need to know, Cloud. That's all...." His blue eyes gazed around the quiet town, as he avoided her eyes. He didn't want to hurt Tifa, that was something he regretted.  
She slowly stood up, as she walked up in front of him, her ruby brown eyes gazing into his own. She hesitated, "....Can you just hold me for once? Just this once...." Cloud paused, as he studied her features. Her eyes, nearly swelled up from her tears. He hesitated, before she slowly leaned in, pressing her cheek against his chest, in silence. So many thoughts raced through Cloud's mind, at that moment. He slowly brought his hand up to her, caressing her back, gently, claiming her.  
Tifa sighed, softly, as she began to tear up again. That was all she could have had from him....that, and just this one memory that was now given to her...  
  
  


_Is this the end? Are you sure? How should you know, wen you've never been here before?...  
Its so hard, to just let go, this is the one and only love I've ever known....  
But how do I let go when I've loved him for so long and I...  
given him all that I could,  
maybe love is a whole place crime,  
given up what seems your lifetime,  
how do you find the words to say good-bye?  
When your heart don't have the heart to say good-bye....  
  
  
  
****_NOTE NOTE:: CONTINUE AGAIN? REVIEW PLEAZE!


	10. This Is It..

_...This is it..  
  
_

  
Aeris smiled, as she stared at Cloud, who had seemed to be thinking very deeply. She hadn't any idea what the young man was thinking, nor did it matter much at that moment. All she knew, was that she was with him and that was all she ever asked for. Cloud's blue eyes seemed so distant, depressed almost. It had probably only surpassed hours when he had managed to fix up a car, just to drive her on that date, that he had promised.  
Aeris took in a deep breath, as her eyes soon adjusted forward onto the quiet road up ahead. What are you thinking, Cloud? she thought, off into her own little World as well. Maybe, she truly knew, no matter how hard she tried to deny the fact. Cloud was in love with her, although his words didn't say so, his eyes always did. But that left her with a feel of guilt. Of perception, of betrayal. She knew Tifa wanted ever so much to be in her position right now.  
All of her life, she had been waiting for all he's given to her. He had somehow opened her eyes, but she loved selfishly, and that she knew. There was a woman out there, who felt the same way she did, if not then, then now. Aeris' eyes began to hurt, as she slowly closed them, trying to erase the thoughts away. Where had the two been going? What happened between them, when she wasn't there? So many thoughts stirred in Aeris' mind, but she tried so hard to push them away. Brush them aside, without another thought in her head.  
Cloud took in a deep breath, as he came to notice the young woman in a state of distress. He didn't really knew what she had been thinking about. Although, at times, it seemed much too obvious. Everything was way too sudden, Aeris finally regained cautiousness at this time....while his other side was wondering if what he had chosen was right. Did he really......?  
  
  
She stared out the window of the Gondola Ride, as The Golden Saucer was at sight below. She had remembered, this was where their first date was. Which was so long ago, it seemed to be erased in lost memories. Aeris hesitated, as she sat quietly gazing out, as a child would have been startled at such scenery. But she couldn't help but notice the way Cloud's expression was. What was wrong with him, she wondered.  
"Do you remember?" Aeris questioned, her emerald eyes fixed upon him, as he turned to her. Cloud paused, as he stared at the solemn look on the woman's face, as well as it said so in her eyes. Yet, she began again, "Do you remember....when we were here before?" Cloud smiled slightly, as he nodded his head, leaning over against his knees.  
"Yeah...," he uttered, his blue eyes gazing out into the open, "It was our first date...I never expected you and me to get anywhere. But, all that's changed now." Aeris smiled, although her mind seemed to be trailing off somewhere so distant. She knew, although, one of the two had gotten with him, the other would have been hurting...even worse, Alone. Cloud gazed at her for what seemed forever, until her eyes fell upon his questioning expression.  
Aeris smiled, nervously, "...Yeah..." He returned it, warmly, as his hands slowly reached out for hers. She didn't hold back, as she let him caress her hands gently, staring into her eyes, for what seemed eternity.  
"I love you, Aeris," he uttered, his voice nearly a whisper. She felt chills run down her spine, at his sudden words. She hadn't been expecting anything like that. Even, if she dreamed of it a thousand times before. He would have her heart, but she wasn't quite sure she'd have his in return. Aeris stared at him, her eyes revealing hurt, as she felt herself begin to cry.  
"Cloud," she uttered, her voice slowly trailing off, "....I can't...."   
His blue mako eyes gazed at her blankly, startled, "...what?"  
Aeris slowly pulled her hands away from his, as she began again, "..I can't sit here and drown in happiness and be so selfish on my own. There's a woman out there...who probably needs you more than I do...I can't sit here, knowing that I've done something that I would regret. I'm a woman, too....and I just can't bare to see that happen to a friend...." By the time, she had finished her sentence, her tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Aeris couldn't believe the words that she had said. He was all she ever wanted, but for some odd reason, she felt as though he regretted everything ten times more than she did.  
Cloud was silent, as the ride came to a sudden stop. Aeris immediately stepped off, not once turning back, as she ran locked up in the distance. He stood in awkward silence, as he listened as the words repeated in his mind yet again. What could he have done to change anything? Perhaps, nothing at all....  
  


**  
NOTE NOTE :: Hehe...yeah o wellz. Sorry I stopped so soooon. But I had to finish my other stories...WHERE ANGELS LIE -- here I go again. Its a Vincent/Yuffie fic, if n e one is interested. Hehehe... ^-^**


	11. You

_...You...  
  
_

  
Aeris sat quietly in the church of the slums late that night. She had somehow found herself to manage to consider thought thinking as much as she did that day. But how was that even possible, when everything she ever could get in her head was Cloud. He was everything to her, and wen she finally found that moment, it all slipped away, by her own words. She honestly believed what she had done was crazy, and regretted. How stupid could a girl be? Aeris thought, as she slowly brought her knees up against her chest, resting her chin on it.  
She sighed deeply, as the bright moonlight from outside, shone down into the empty church. It was so lonely, she thought. So lonely, without anything or anyone for that fact. She could almost imagine the look on Tifa's face if Cloud when back. "IF," that was a strange word. What if he didn't? She quickly shook her head, as if shaking away such a selfish thought. Why did Aeris feel so selfish? Shouldn't it have been Tifa who felt that way?  
The young woman slowly arose, as she spun around, gazing about the quiet church. It was dark, and yet so gloomy, so solemn. What was Aeris waiting for? That she couldn't quite figure out, she had no where else to go, no one to see...and not even a soul beside her. She walked around, gazing at the place she had remembered calling home, over those lonely childhood years. She had finally somehow managed to remember every little detail of her past.  
Everything was so strange, eerie almost. She didn't' quite understand why she was back, perhaps it was fate? Was she even human? Aeris let out a laugh, at that sudden thought. Of course she was...if she weren't then she wouldn't have been here, watching every moment as it went by, all so soon. Her emerald eyes slowly turned to the entrance of the church, as she thought softly to herself, she noticed a bouquet of flowers that weren't there before.  
She slowly made way to it, picking it up into her hands, as she noticed a paper tied tightly to the ribbon. She smiled, as she read the words to herself, "Lets get married..." Aeris eyes quickly gazed up, as she noticed Cloud stood there, his blue eyes fixed upon her. What was he thinking, she wondered? He slowly walked over towards her, his eyes not once gazing the other way. Aeris smiled, slightly, as he brought his hands to her face, cupping it gently.  
"You're so stupid, Aeris," he uttered, smiling at his sudden words that seemed to startle her a bit. Her eyes gazed up at his, almost questioning. As he soon finished, "You know that I only wanted to be with you...I wouldn't bring you here, if I didn't wanted you..."  
She slowly gazed away from his glare, "But, what about...."  
"I already talked to her," he finished, "you should have known right from the start...ever since then..." Aeris slowly gazed up at him, a smile growing upon her face.   
"Cloud...," she uttered, gently pressing her hand against his. He smiled down at her, a smile she had never notice before. Her eyes began to water, that she couldn't help it. He was there...always there....  
"I'm here...and nothings gonna change that...," Cloud replied, staring deeply at her, his face leaning down a bit as he convinced her. He didn't need to, for she had already fallen for him. She knew she was in love, ever since....  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Aeris questioned, smiling. Cloud nodded his head. "Can we go somewhere? Just you and me? Somewhere....far away...faraway from here....." He smiled.  
"Anything...."  
Aeris paused, "When...do you know when love has a limit?"  
Cloud hesitated, but didn't seem to unsure about his reluctant answer, "...Never...Cause, when you love someone, nothing matters and you always find a way..." He gazed at her, brushing her hair away from her face, "And it always finds a way to you." She smiled, slightly, as she slowly leaned over. As they met in a passionate kiss for the first time, his arms encircled around her petite figure, tightly. As if he weren't ever ready to let go. Aeris slowly pulled away, gazing up at him, her arms around his neck.  
"I love you...," she uttered, her forehead pressed against his, as she spoke to him.  
He smiled, "I love you, too..."  
She let out a soft laughter, as she noticed to bouquet she held onto, "..And what's this about getting married?" She questioned, sarcastically taunting him. Cloud smiled, as he nearly had forgotten.  
"That's what I want...," he uttered, "it doesn't have to be a big wedding...just as long as I got you and you got me...." Aeris smiled, peering up into his eyes, that studied her face.  
"But, we wouldn't be able to find a place," she replied, a bit confused.  
"Here's you and me..," Cloud uttered, "and here's a church..." Aeris' lips quickly curved into a wide smile, as she couldn't help but let her feelings go.   
"Will you marry me, Aeris Gainsborough?" Cloud questioned, staring deeply into her emerald eyes.   
She smiled, "Of course, I will....and I'll say I do, as well." Cloud slowly brought his lips to hers, as he kissed her gently.  
"I'll go anywhere with you, Aeris," he uttered, serious for that moment. She paused, as she let his words seep in. He was her love, for she was his as well. Nothing on Earth could ever change that...For he was her Future, and a bright future that would be....  
  
  


**  
NOTE NOTE :: Hehe...yea...I knoe, I didn't have any idea for a good ending. It isn't all that...its kind of typical for some of you right? Dont hate me please...don't flame me either...I just couldn't quite get the ending I was headed for...SORRY!  
  
**


	12. You'll Be My Future

**...You'll Be My Future...**_  
  
_

  


If you really wanna know me,  
Look deep into my eyes,  
I really gotta show you,  
My feelings deep inside,  
Cause the moment seems right,  
And now, we're all alone,  
There's something I want you to know,  
You'll be my future, I'll be your past,  
Catch me I think that I'm falling too fast...  
I'll be your first love, You'll be my last...  
You'll be my first love, I'll be your last...  
  
-siMpLiCiTy-  
-END-  
**  
  
**


End file.
